<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Present by Rong0205</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186383">Present</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rong0205/pseuds/Rong0205'>Rong0205</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Highlight | Beast (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rong0205/pseuds/Rong0205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>小順可愛可愛的雙科長AU生日腦洞，被我換句話說送還給她XD時間點接續在 New Year’s Eve之後。<br/>祝小順生日快樂，謝謝妳生在這一天:)<br/></p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>龍燮</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Present</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>小順可愛可愛的雙科長AU生日腦洞，被我換句話說送還給她XD時間點接續在 New Year’s Eve之後。<br/>祝小順生日快樂，謝謝妳生在這一天:)<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>龍俊亨發誓，他真的不是故意要看到的。</p><p>那張圖片很快地就被撤回了，下一秒，一張相似的螢幕截圖傳了過來，畫面稍微短了一截，原先落在上方的通知橫幅被粗略地裁切掉，只留下底下他方才和梁耀燮索要的合作廠商送年會舉辦地點和交通資訊。<br/>
其實這種事應該找助理才是，但他已經有整整五天沒有收到來自梁耀燮的訊息了，打從跨年夜那天他在新年曙光升起前獨自摸黑離開梁耀燮的床之後，無論是公事還是那種僅有“時間，地點”的私事，都再也沒出現在他們倆的對話框中，好不容易有機會把那人逐漸在列表中下沉的聊天視窗打撈回頂層，他當然不能放過。<br/>
反正也是被社長指派代替恰好有公差在身的梁耀燮出席這種別人只在乎你贊助了多少抽獎獎金的社交場合，讓他從傳訊息的行爲中汲取一點腦內啡也不為過吧，龍俊亨在心底說服自己，挪動滑鼠點開桌面側欄裡的通訊圖示，斟酌了一下詞句把文字敲了出去。<br/>
詢問並沒有立刻收到答覆，那個未讀計數的黃色小1掛了整整一個上午都沒有要消失的跡象，久到龍俊亨有些懷疑也許不只是今天，可能連接下來的週末他都不會收到來自梁耀燮的任何訊息時，他看著掛在右上角的視窗，開始考慮起要不要將問句收回。<br/>
他太專注了，以致於那張圖片雖然僅閃過了幾秒就被收回，他也還是看見了，即使只是縮圖也不影響他閱讀那條祝賀生日的橫幅，後頭還接著那人不帶姓氏的名字，一種他只有在心裡默唸過的親暱叫法。<br/>
他打開電腦裡的行事曆往右翻了兩個月，第三排的週六有一欄只標記了★的藍色行程，是他親自打上去的，在看了梁耀燮的駕照之後。他還記得那是某天兩部門的人一起去了間新開幕的酒吧包了包廂慶賀專案結束，梁科長卻在門口被以看起來未滿十九為由要求查驗證件，那人沉下臉掏出皮夾的模樣和一票下屬在一旁強裝鎮定不敢讓笑意浮上嘴角的神情至今仍深刻難忘。<br/>
他還沒有搞清楚，為何駕照上出生月日寫著三月十七的人會在今天收到來自暱稱為『媽媽』的生日祝福，重新發送過來的截圖下方又跳出了一個新的氣泡框。<br/>
“晚上七點，有空嗎？”</p><p>---<br/>
那張寫著龍俊亨三個大字的白紙在週一被對折了兩次，在週三和前兩晚裝過生雞胸肉的密封袋一起被清運車載走。<br/>
他原先將紙收進了床頭櫃裡，每晚睡前卸下手錶時都會看見那被折得僅剩四分之一的“年”字，疊在未開封的保險套和遲了半個月都沒有送出去的白金耳環底下。梁耀燮看了它兩天，終於在第三天晚上抓起電梯卡出門往大樓的垃圾集中間走去，他本是打算連同那個精緻小盒一起丟進專用推車中，但最終還是只扔掉了紙，捧著盒子走上樓塞回原本的抽屜裡。<br/>
本來就不是每場儀式都能有預期中的效果，就像不是每次穿著花俏內褲都能簽約成功。<br/>
他把臉埋進元旦換洗過的床單裡深吸了一口氣又緩緩嘆出，上頭已經沒有了曬過太陽的鬆軟氣味，就像那人總是噴在腕處的古龍水一樣，從不願在他的床上多殘留幾秒。</p><p>---<br/>
龍俊亨稀薄的記憶裡，他們似乎沒有約過這麼早的時間，除了有次公司發派人員到東京出差，交通估早了，待安頓好行李後，距離客戶邀請的迎賓宴還有一些時間，龍俊亨估且一試地將自己的房號發給了就住在對門的梁耀燮，不出十五分鍾，那人便敲響了自己的房門，手上拿著剛才在走廊上自販機買的潤滑型保險套。<br/>
他還記得那款保險套難用得要命，過於濃郁的香精甚至讓人有些過敏，但他們還是一路做到了晚宴前夕，直到臨時被通知宴席需更衣，倆人才匆忙擦過身體套上旅店送來的和式衣物趕往會席。<br/>
整場飯局他幾乎沒能將注意力從梁耀燮的身上移開幾秒，即使眼前是昂貴的懷石料理也一樣，每當梁耀燮那藏在寬闊下擺的臀部和榻榻米隱隱摩挲，他都有些嫉妒坐在隔壁的金社長是否也聞到了和殘存在自己鼻腔相同的玫瑰味。</p><p>---<br/>
他從很早之前就知道了梁耀燮家的密碼，但仍舊每一次都會按鈴，就像每次梁耀燮去到他家一樣。他只是知道，不代表他擁有。<br/>
僅僅是知道而已。<br/>
門很快就被打開了，和新年夜那天不同，雖然手上一樣捏著高腳杯但雙頰並沒有酒醉的紅彤。<br/>
「時間正好，廚師剛走。」梁耀燮領著他走向餐廳，桌上鋪著之前沒見過的落地桌巾，中間排滿了各式瓷盤，擺位看起來有精心配置過，小巧得像是法餐，走近一看才發現是精緻韓食。<br/>
「用了一點關係才讓這間餐廳的主廚私廚，但非得要兩人份才願意做，還說桌巾不鋪他不幹，為了哄他我連起光送的蠟燭都點了。」<br/>
拿起桌上與大理石相接的蠟燭嗅了下，帶了點苦味的薰衣草確實不是梁耀燮的喜好，龍俊亨努力抑制著聽見那人直呼友人名字時在心底泛起的酸澀。<br/>
「今天是什麼特別的日子嗎？」將餐巾展開鋪在腿上，他開口問道，沒有看著對座的人，試圖讓問句聽上去漫不經心。<br/>
「啊。」抿了口香檳將高腳杯放回右手邊，梁耀燮輕聲地說。「什麼也不是，只是摘星主廚終於願意來我家私廚的日子罷了。」</p><p>---<br/>
實在太像了，擁著梁耀燮躺上床時，他禁不住地想。晚上七點、香氛蠟燭、甜酒和那些餐桌上的微笑與閒聊，一切的一切都太像了，那個龍俊亨時常去想像卻又屢屢打住念頭的詞——約會。<br/>
懷裡的人和方才被暖燈點著的蠟一樣燙人又濕軟，像是要融化般滴落下來，而他得用唇去接。他本想將吻落在對方因仰起頭而更加明顯的喉結上，再順著啃咬下來，卻在一瞬間想起了早上一閃而逝寫著生日快樂的通知橫幅，龍俊亨轉了個念頭，放緩了插入的節奏，在梁耀燮有些困惑低下頭看向他時，用罄所有的柔軟吻上了那人的唇。<br/>
他邊吻著他，邊將人放躺在枕上，手掌沿著骨盆外側撫上了挺在腹部的性器，輕吮了最後一次梁耀燮追著他的吻而露出來的小舌，尖上彷彿還能嚐到甜點的米酒味。抽出自己仍硬著的陰莖，龍俊亨俯下身，用相同的力道輕吻了掌中滴著汁液的頂端才將它含入口中，手指沿著雙球來回撫觸。<br/>
「啊！等、不要⋯哈啊！」早已瀕臨高潮的身體禁不起過多的刺激，梁耀燮抑制著對於射精的渴望，坐起身想把他推開，龍俊亨沒有鬆手，反倒是將另隻手伸向他的身後，拍打了那被床舖擠壓而更加堆起凸出的臀肉。梁耀燮顫抖了下，唇間溢出了長長的泣音，將精液全數洩在了龍俊亨的口中。<br/>
他先將白液吐在掌心，才重新擁住了仍因高潮餘韻而小聲抽泣的人，吻著那人的眼角拉過他的雙手為自己手淫。緩過了呼吸的梁耀燮看了龍俊亨一眼，有些遲疑地仰起了小臉，吻上了眼前柔軟的唇，沒有用上舌頭，只是輕輕地吻著，在那人也用同樣的溫柔回吻著自己時緩緩閉上了雙眼。<br/>
就像戀人一樣。</p><p>---<br/>
電話響起之前，龍俊亨才剛成功拖住打算去洗澡的梁耀燮，想讓他安份地在自己的懷裡多待上幾分鐘，從來沒有被提出這樣要求的梁耀燮有些愣，但也許是被倆人今天過分親暱的做愛氛圍給感染，也就懵懵地應了，窩回剛離開半步的被窩中。<br/>
沒過幾秒，鈴聲就響了起來，感受到懷裡的溫度再度離去，龍俊亨閉著眼無聲地嘆了口氣，下一秒便感覺眼瞼上被什麼柔軟的東西給輕觸了下，忍不住彎起了唇角。<br/>
「喂，媽。」<br/>
他聽見了陽臺落地窗打開的聲音，梁耀燮的說話聲隨著重新關上而漸漸變小，龍俊亨撐起身看著那人只掛了件外套的背影消失在窗簾後方，還是一月，沒有暖氣的室外肯定不是一件長大衣能抵禦得了的，他下床拿過了毯子朝陽臺走去，想給外頭的人披上，落地窗並沒有完全闔緊，稍微靠近些就能聽見對話像朦朧的細語般洩漏了進來。<br/>
⋯嗯，都很好，放心。⋯今天沒有喝海帶湯，沒關係，我給自己準備了別的禮物了。<br/>
龍俊亨幾乎無法抑制去想像自己就是那份生日禮物的猜想，只要再多衝動一分，他就會立刻推門出去抱住那人，一遍又一遍地覆述著自己的愛意直到他因為厭煩而吻住自己為止。<br/>
一陣風從落地窗的縫口吹過了沒有穿上拖鞋的腳趾，冷意從指尖竄上了脊骨，將龍俊亨從浮想的思緒中抽離，他在心底嘲笑了自己對於妄想簡直太過於擅長了，米其林才算得上是生日禮物吧？自己充其量不過是頓飯後甜點而已。他轉過身撿起剛才無暇顧及而甩落在地上的西裝褲，從口袋裡頭的菸盒中摸出一根菸之後，才敲響了那扇被擦地發亮的玻璃。<br/>
「我想抽根菸，你要進去裡面說嗎？」<br/>
把毯子裹上自己的肩膀，龍俊亨這麼說道。</p><p>---<br/>
看到龍俊亨出現在廚房的時候，梁耀燮以為自己看到了幻覺，還沒從眼前的景象反應過來，他就被按在前一晚坐的座位上，龍俊亨將餐具和早飯一一擺上他的面前，桌巾已經收了起來，白色瓷盤裡的水波蛋、法式吐司和培根，沙拉上還撒了對切的蔓越梅乾，擺盤講究地像是街角的Brunch店，抬起眼卻又看見那人穿著長袖T恤和棉褲，隨意地拉開了對座的餐椅坐下，太過居家的氣息讓梁耀燮有些暈眩。<br/>
「怎麼沒有回去？」過了好一會兒他才找回了自己的舌頭，有些半信半疑地切開圓潤的蛋白，彷彿它會爆炸似的。<br/>
「吃了你一頓米其林，得禮尚往來才行。」龍俊亨的盤子裡沒有法式吐司，他邊用抹刀切了一塊小碟子中的艾許奶油邊說道。<br/>
梁耀燮早就做好一個人迎接早晨的準備，昨晚洗澡前特別將那人的衣物疊整齊放在床頭，和裝了耳環的小盒子一起，殊不知一覺醒來，那疊衣物竟原封不動地擺在同樣的地方。<br/>
他本想讓一切整整齊齊地結束，就像疊好的衣服一樣，包裹著他所有的心意和任性，為利用了對方的不知情而完美的生日畫上句點，而龍俊亨卻不由分說地打亂了他所有的計劃。<br/>
「我愛你。」<br/>
他聽見自己這麼說，那人抹著奶油的動作停了下來，像是被嚇到了。<br/>
「⋯就這麼一分鍾，為了這個吐司，配方你從哪裡看到的？我也想試試。」他的語速有些急促，怕這十二個小時的美夢就這樣因為自己的口不擇言而以摔碎作結。<br/>
龍俊亨放下了抹刀，咬了一口手裡的軟法，望住他的雙眼輕聲說道。<br/>
「那麼，我也愛你，為了這塊手工發酵的無鹽艾許。」<br/>
梁耀燮愣了一下，翻開倒扣在桌面上的手機，一月六號，已經不是他的生日了。</p><p>---<br/>
龍俊亨沒有換上昨日穿來的套裝，藉口下次來有襯衫可換把衣服留在了那人的房間。他邊套上外套邊看著站在門口送他的梁耀燮，有些後悔沒趁剛才氣氛正好的早飯將昨天夜裡說的話告訴他。<br/>
那人打著哈欠，似乎是發現嘴角沾上了砂糖的顆粒，他伸出舌頭舔了舔又縮了回去，津津有味地抿著。<br/>
「⋯能抱一下嗎？」他知道自己的問句有些唐突，但若不說些什麼，就太過於難受了。<br/>
我喜歡你、我愛你、生日快樂，這些他對熟睡中的梁耀燮傾訴過的字句，在那雙瞳眸睜開時候，只能成為一塊奶油的前綴，這項事實使他難受地幾乎要窒息，像是被塑料袋套住了脖頸，若能擁有一個擁抱的話，也許還能從裂縫裡汲取一點氧氣。<br/>
而梁耀燮湊上去親吻了他。<br/>
輕柔地、緩慢地、帶著蛋液的甜味，讓龍俊亨說不清到底是好些了還是更糟了。</p><p>生日快樂。<br/>
他在心底說著，那句因爲雙唇相接而無法傳遞的語句。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>